I do not have my place anywhere
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Shaolin, une jeune fille orpheline depuis le décès brutal de ses parents, est adoptée par sa tante Mizako, et sa cousine, Yoruichi. Sa vie se déroule normalement jusqu'au jour où elle se rend compte de quelque chose, mais c'est trop tard, Shaolin disparaîtra trop tôt. Comment Yoruichi va réagir à la perte de celle qu'elle considérait comme une soeur ? Que va devenir Soi Fon .
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitres 1: Plus qu'un simple coeur brisé et une âme charitable.**_

 _En se jours Shaolin était chez elle, elle était seule avec seulement sa nounou, ses parents étaient partis, elle était dans son jardin, la petite avait 7 ans, elle avait les cheveux court corbeaux et les yeux d'argent, elle jouait avec sa cousine, Yoruichi, elle avait 11 ans, elle avait les cheveux lâchée, long, pourpre et les yeux d'argent, elle, faisait parti de la grande famille Shihōin, une des plus grande famille du pays, Yoruichi était sa cousine directe, leurs mères étant sœurs, mais comme le voulais la tradition une des deux filles a du se mariée a un homme du clan Fon et l'autre continué la ligné des Shihōin, Soi Fon et ses deux parents étaient les derniers membres Fon._

-Yoruichi attend moi _! Cria la petite Fon en courant après sa cousine. Cette dernière se retourna et s'arrêta, lui souriant._

-D'accord. _La fillette la rejoignit._

-Mayu ma dit que ta mère est la. _Yoruichi soupira._

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir partir… _Fit elle ennuyé. Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon où l'attendait, Mizako Shihōin et Hayate Shihōin. La femme souria doucement à sa fille et à Shaolin._

-Bonjour Shaolin. _Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux._ Yoruichi nous avons rendez vous dans une heure, tu dois nous accompagner. _La jeune fille souffla._

-Oui maman … _Elle se tourna vers Shaolin._

-Ont se verra une autre fois. _Shaolin souria largement._

-Hum ! _Fit elle en hochant la tête. Après quoi les Shihōin partirent._

 _Plus tard dans la soirée, Shaolin était assise dans le canapé en regardant la télé, Mayu était à côté en train d'en faire de même, la fillette mis ses genoux contre elle, et posa son menton dessus._

-Maman et papa devraient déjà être rentré… _Fit elle doucement, Mayu lui caressa les cheveux._

-Ils ont sûrement du retard. _Shaolin se contenta d'hocher la tête._

-Tu devrais aller dormir. _Mais la jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. Avant de se terrer dans le silence, Mayu soupira, elle était une fillette tellement têtu. Il était presque minuit quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte, réveillant une Shaolin somnolente. Elle entendit des voix qui n'étaient pas celles de ses parents._

-Vous êtes la gardienne de Shaolin Fon ? _La fillette intrigué se leva et alla vers Mayu, a la porte elle vit deux hommes vêtue de bleu, elle crut reconnaître des policiers, un la regarda dans les yeux._

-Shaolin ? _Elle hocha timidement la tête. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle alors que Mayu sanglotait dans ses mains._

-Maman et papa ne rentrerons pas ce soir. _Elle regardait perdu._ Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Je suis désolé. À ce moment _la jeune fille réalisa le sens de ses mots. Elle commença à sangloter avant que Mayu ne la lève dans ses bras en lui murmurant de douce paroles._

-Vous pouvez la garder encore jusqu'à demain ? _Lui demanda le deuxième policier._

-Bien sur. _Fit Mayu, maintenant que ses larmes c'était calmé. Mayu était une jeune fille de 19 ans, elle avait les cheveux court brun et les yeux vert. C'était une amie à Mia Fon, la mère de Shaolin, elle était brisée d'apprendre son décès de même que Lee Fon._

-Merci beaucoup. _Le policier remis sa casquette qu'il avait abaissé en signe de condoléances avant de partir, après plusieurs heures, Shaolin s'endormit dans les bras de Mayu._

 _Le lendemain matin, quand la fillette se réveilla, la maison était silencieuse, sa mère n'était pas là pour l'embrasser, et son père pour lui demander comment était sa nuit. Elle souffla tristement, elle était assez mature pour comprendre ce qu'était la mort. Les heure passèrent et Shaolin était maintenant au poste de police, une femme était assise devant elle._

-Nous nous somme renseignée sur ta famille, et donc tu vivra avec ta tante Mizako Shihōin. _Soi Fon hocha juste la tête. La jeune femme lui souria tristement._ D'après ta nounou, tu t'entends beaucoup avec Yoruichi, sa fille, tu pourra jouer avec elle. _Shaolin leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête._ Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. _Après plusieurs minutes Mizako entra dans la pièce, elle s'approcha directement de Shaolin est la pris dans ses bras, ses yeux dorée étaient emplis de larmes, après tout elle venait d'apprendre le décès de sa soeur._

-Oh Shaolin. _La jeune fille mit ses bras autour de la Shihōin._ Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons bien nous occuper de toi. _Mizako la regarda dans les yeux et lui souria doucement. En essuyant les larmes sur sa joue porcelaine. Après avoir fait ses valise, Shaolin tenant la main de Mizako entra au domaine Shihōin._

-Shaolin ! _La fillette se tourna et vit Yoruichi courire vers elle. Sa mère lui avait expliquer que la Fon vivrai maintenant avec eux._

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents… _Yoruichi la regardait tristement ._

-Tant que tu es avec moi je pourrais garder le sourire. _Fit la fillette en levant les yeux vers les yeux dorée de son amie._

-Bienvenu Shaolin. _Fit Hayate en la levant dans les bras._

 _Les années passaient et Hayate et Mizako avait été de vrais parents aimant pour elle, la traitant comme leur propre fille, un vraie lien s'était aussi créé avec Yoruichi, comme une vraie soeur, au début Shaolin était perdue n'ayant pas l'habitude de vivre dans une famille riche et puissante. Mais maintenant elle s'était habitué, elle ne pourrais jamais oublié de vrais parents, mais ici elle était vraiment heureuse._

 _En se jours ensoleillés, Shaolin âgée maintenant de 11 ans marchait dans les couloirs, plongée dans ses pensées._

-J'ai l'impression que les choses ont changé ces derniers temps… _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Ils sont tellement différent ses dernières semaines… et puis ce go- _Elle fut coupé quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un._

-Doucement Shaolin. _La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était rentrée dans Yoruichi._

-Oh désolé Yoruichi. _Fit la fillette en s'éloignant._

-Ne t'en fait pas, regarde juste ou tu marche. _La plus grande ébouriffe ses cheveux de jais. Yoruichi était maintenant âgée de 15 ans, ses cheveux était court en pique à l'arrière de sa tête avec deux pisque un peu un peu au dessus de ses oreilles._ Ça te dit de manger dehors avec moi se soir ?

-Ça me plairais. _Fit elle souriante, mangé dehors la détendrait surtout depuis les derniers repas à la maison, elle n'était pas encore sûr de ses doutes, mais elle même avait du mal à y croire._ Je dois me tromper, pourquoi feraient ils ça ? _Elle soupira._

-Qu'a tu sur l'esprit ? _Fit la plus âgée en tapant légèrement son front._

-Oh rien de grave. Ont ce voit plus tard pour le repas. _Avec ça Shaolin partie en courant. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se coucha dans le lit. Quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte._

-Entrer. _La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme amena un plateau à côté de son lit._

-Votre père a préparé du thé pour vous. _Fit elle._

-Merci. _Répondit simplement Shaolin et la femme partie. Elle prit la thé et bu une gorgée avant d'enlever la tasse de ses lèvre. Elle regarda le liquide brun._

-Ce goût… je ne suis pas folle… mais pourquoi ? _Elle sentit des larmes dans ses yeux mais elle se força à s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle reposa la tasse sur le plateau et alla le débarrassé dans la cuisine._

 _Le soir venue elle alla à la cuisine ou l'attendait Yoruichi._

-Maman nous sortons manger dehors avec Shaolin. _Soudain Hayate se leva._

-Non vous mangerez ici ce soir ! _Fit il froidement , les deux jeunes filles étaient choqué. Hayate se rendit compte de l'erreur._ Je veux dire que j'ai moi même préparer le repas. _Shaolin baissa les yeux vers le sol._

-D'accord nous mangerons ici. _Yoruichi était légèrement étonné des réactions de sa cousine et de sa mère._

-Très bien alors… _Soupira elle. Elles allèrent à table, Shaolin commença à manger avant de se lever soudainement de la table._

-Je n'ai pas faim. _Après ça elle partie. Yoruichi regardait la jeune fille partir vers sa chambre. Mizako soupira._

-Elle mangera plus tard.

 _Shaolin était dans sa chambre en soupirant._

-Peut être devrai-je rentrée dans son jeu… _Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle se réveilla quand sa porte fut ouverte. Elle était surprise de s'être endormi._

-Hey… _Fit doucement Yoruichi en entrant, Shaolin de mit en position assise. Yoruichi s'asseya sur le lit en face d'elle._ Tu va bien ? Tu a été bizarre ces derniers temps.

 _-Ce_ n'est rien, je suis juste fatiguée, alors je n'ai pas vraiment faim. _La Fon força un sourire._

-D'accord… _Soupira Yoruichi en passant une main dans les cheveux corbeau._ Tu m'inquiète, j'espère que ça ira mieux. _Shaolin hocha la tête._ Dans ce cas essaye de te reposé il est déjà tard. _Yoruichi se leva et embrassa son front._ Dors bien. _Shaolin regarda la fille à la peau tan et souria sincèrement_

-Merci Yoruichi. _Fit elle._

 _Le lendemain matin, Shaolin alla à table alors que le déjeuner était servie. Elle regarda le thé et le pain devant elle._

-Tu ne mange pas ? _Demanda Mizako. La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête._

-Ben je vais le manger moi alors. _Fit Yoruichi en prenant la tartine._

-Non Yoruichi ! _Cria son jeune fille la regarda choquée, son père souffla._ Laisse Shaolin mangé, elle ne mange pas beaucoup ses dernier temps. _Yoruichi hocha la tête compréhensif. La petite fille regarda le repas devant elle. Elle souffla et commença à manger, sa mère souria alors doucement._

-C'est bien Shaolin. _La fillette se sentait dégoûté par ses paroles. Une fois le déjeuner fini, elle se leva et alla directement dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée elle s'affala tenant son estomac._

-Pourquoi pourquoi ?… _Murmura elle. Elle souffla et se leva. Elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre de toute la journée malgré les protestations de Yoruichi. Le soir venue finalement Shaolin sortie. Elle croisa sa grande sœur dans les couloirs._

-Hey enfin sortie de ta chambre. _La Fon hocha la tête._ Allons au parc prendre l'air _Repris Yoruichi joyeusement. Sachant que la plus petite ne lui dirais pas pourquoi elle voulais être seule._

-Tu représente tellement pour moi Shaolin… _Pensa Yoruichi. La petite chinoise mit sa veste et accompagna Yoruichi au parc. Shaolin s'asseya sur une balançoire, pensif. Soudain elle se sentie poussé, elle se tourna et vit que Yoruichi l'avait poussé._

-Yoruichi ! _Cria Shaolin alors qu'elle était gêné. La Shihōin lui souria plus largement et la repoussa._

-Détend toi petite abeille. _Shaolin regarda le ciel étoilé au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle sentait l'air dans ses cheveux. Elle souria alors en se tournant vers la jeune fille derrière elle._

-Tu sais que tu peux être chiante Yoruichi. _Cette dernière lui souria comme un chat, heureuse de voir la jeune chinoise sourire._

 _Le soir venue Shaolin alla à table._

-Soupe pour tout le monde se soir. _Yoruichi hocha la tête et commença à manger alors que Shaolin fixait son assiette._

-Tu ne mange pas ? _Demanda Yoruichi. Soi Fon dégluti et pris la première cuillère devant les yeux de ses parents. Après manger elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha dans son lit._

-Ce goût… _Repensa elle._ Il n'y a aucun doute. _Pensa elle alors qu'elle commençait à avoir chaud._ Pourquoi font ils ça _? Sa respiration devenait plus rapide. Elle se leva et s'appuya sur un mur._ Maman, papa pourquoi ?… _Fit elle alors qu'elle était en nage. Elle entendit Yoruichi entré dans la chambre._

-Tu pourrais me répondre quand je to- _Yoruichi s'arrêta alors qu'elle vit Shaolin penché contre le mur, sa respiration rapide, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, la fillette s'écroula._

-Shaolin ! _Fut la seule et dernière chose que la jeune fille entendit._

 _Mizako était assise sur une chaise, les larmes au yeux alors qu'elle regardait sa deuxième fille endormi dans le lit devant elle._

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a causé son malaise, avec du repos elle devrait aller mieux. _Fit le médecin._

-Merci beaucoup d'être venue aussi tard. _Fit Hayate. Mizako pris la main de sa fille._

-C'est la faute j'aurais dû remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle ne mangeait quasiment plus ses derniers temps. _Fit elle d'une voix faible._

-Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces, surveille qu'elle mange bien, le médecin a dit que ça serais pour le mieux. _Fit Hayate à sa femme hocha la tête._

-Nous ferons ce qu'il faut. _Fit la femme au cheveux roux. Yoruichi plus loin regardai la forme endormi de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite soeur._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? … _Pensa elle tristement._

 _~A suivre~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2: Enfin libéré.**_

 _Shaolin ouvrit doucement les yeux, sa mère adoptive était à côté d'elle._

-Tu es réveillé Shaolin. _La jeune fille se releva silencieusement._ Je suis heureuse que tu aille mieux. _Elle allais la prendre dans une étreinte, mais la fillette recula._

-Je vois tu es encore fatiguée… _Fit doucement sa mère._

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer. _La jeune fille hocha la tête._ Yoruichi dort déjà alors essaye de dormir. Je t'ai préparer un thé si jamais tu a _soif. Fit son père. La jeune fille tourna le regard vers la tasse à côté d'elle._ Dors bien _. Shaolin hocha la tête et pris la tasse avant de boire le liquide pourpre._

-C'est bien ma puce, le médecin a dit que tu dois te nourrir correctement. _Shaolin resta silencieuse._ Dors bien. _Quand la chinoise fut seule elle se laissa retomber dans le lit, son esprit vide._

-Tu pense qu'elle l'a remarquée ? Elle est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. _Shaolin les entendait discuter._

-Je ne pense pas c'est impossible. _Répondit Hayate à sa femme._

-Pourtant si… _Murmura Shaolin avant de s'endormir._

-Hey il serait temps de se lever belle au bois dormant. _Shaolin ouvrit les yeux et vit Yoruichi à côté d'elle sur le lit. Cette dernière lui souria doucement. Shaolin se releva assise, elle se sentait pire que la veille._

-Bonjour Yoruichi. _Cette dernière lui souria._

-Je suis contente de te voir en meilleur forme, hier tu m'a fait tellement peur. _Fit elle en caressant ses cheveux corbeau._ Maman m'a dit que ton malaise était dû au fait que tu ne mangeais plus assez. _Shaolin haussa les épaules._ Vient c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. _Shaolin de leva légèrement tremblante et suivie Yoruichi à la salle à manger._

-Bonjour Shaolin, je suis contente de te voir en meilleur forme. _La fillette la regarda d'un regard vide. Elle alla à table et commença à manger_

-Je suis contente que tu écoute le conseil du médecin. _La fillette ne répondit pas._

-Tu pense être en état de sortir cette après-midi ? _Demanda Yoruichi._

-Je préférerais resté à la maison. _La Shihōin hocha la tête compréhensif. La fillette se leva silencieusement après le repas et alla au salon , elle commença à regarder la télé._

-Au moin comme ça ce sera plus rapide pour tout le monde. _Fit elle en regardant la télé d'un regard vide. Elle se coucha et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir. Mizako entra au salon et vit la fillette endormi, elle sourit tristement et pris la tête de la jeune fille qu'elle posa sur ses genoux alors qu'elle caressait doucement ses cheveux. Mizako avait les cheveux roux court et les yeux dorée, sa peau était métisse, Hayate lui avait les cheveux pourpre et les yeux brun, sa peau était tan._

-Elle est endormi ? _Demanda silencieusement Yoruichi en entrant dans le salon._

-Oui, elle est vraiment fatiguée. _La jeune fille hocha la tête inquiète par l'état de la fillette qui se dégradait. Elle s'approcha et brossa ses cheveux corbeau de son visage._

-Repose toi bien petite abeille. _Yoruichi se leva et s'éloigna._

 _Les jours passèrent._

 _Soi Fon sentait son état se dégrade de jours en jours. Elle était dans les couloirs, elle était tremblante. Une servante passa à côté d'elle. Elle se mit à genoux devant la jeune fille pâle, elle avait les yeux gris et les cheveux argent._

-Shaolin tu devrai aller te reposer. _Supplia elle presque._ Ton père ta préparer du thé, tu devrais le boire et aller te coucher.

-Du thé hein … _Murmura la fillette. Tout le monde au manoir voyais l'état de la jeune fille se détériorer de jours en jours, aucun médicament n'y changeait rien, et aucun médecin n'avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait même si elle le savait._

-J'irais dans ma chambre après. _Fit elle à la servante véritable inquiète._

-D'accord… _Soupira elle._ Mais en tarde pas trop, tu dois te reposer. _Soi Fon alla dans le jardin extérieur._

-Pourquoi j'essaye pas de me battre… mais qu'elle en serais l'utilité, et puis c'est bientôt fini, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils le font, mais je sais juste que je n'ai pu ma place ici… _Sa respiration s'accélèra._ Je… ne… _Elle était en sueur alors que ses yeux flottaison fermé…_ dois.. plus me … _Sa respiration s'accélèra encore._ battre…

-Shaolin ? _Elle entendit la servante qui l'avait vue avant. Puis plus rien._

 _Dans la chambre de Shaolin._

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… _Fit tristement le médecin._ Ça se développe très rapidement et aucun médicament ne semble le contrer, à ce rythme elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. _Sa mère pleurait dans ses main alors que Yoruichi était choqué._

-Si rapidement… _Pensa elle alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joue._ Shaolin… _Murmura en mettant une main sur sa bouche, elle regardait la jeune fille pâle sur le lit._

 _Shaolin rêvait, elle rêvait de ses parents ses vrais parents, un souvenir._

-Ma chérie, tu ne dois jamais abandonner, même si le monde semble être contre toi, n'abandonne jamais. _Fit la mère à genoux devant sa fille ._

-Mais pourquoi doit on se batte si rien ne semble être pour nous _? Sa mère ébouriffa les cheveux de Shaolin._

-Car il y aura toujours une raison, une lumière pour laquel tu dois combattre.

 _Shaolin ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de sa chambre. Elle se sentait lourde, elle n'avais aucunes forces, ses poumons était comme compressé._

-Tu es enfin réveillé. _Sa mère l'aida à se mettre assise. Sa respiration était laborieuse, on voyait qu'elle souffrait encore._

-Shaolin… _Murmura Yoruichi en l'embrassant dans une étreinte. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était tellement brisée de savoir que Shaolin n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Elle s'éloigna et regarda la petite fille._

 _-_ Unelumière hein _…. La jeune fille essaya de parler mais toussa à cause de sa gorge crû. Son père lui passa une tasse._

-Bois ça te fera du bien. _Fit Hayate, Shaolin le regarda d'un regard sombre. En repoussant la tasse d'un revers de main, elle se brisa par terre, la jeune fille était appuyé sur ses bras, épuisée et essoufflée par le simple geste._

-Je ne vais plus joué à ce jeux… _Fit froidement la fillette essouflé, tout le monde était choqué._ Je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le pense, ma vraie mère m'a appris des choses, ce qui m'a permis de reconnaître la drogue que tu met dans mes plats, même un médecin n'aurais pas pu la détecter. _Hayate regarda choqué, encore plus Yoruichi. Même servante au cheveux argent l'était._

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes. _Son père posa sa main sur son front._ Tu es brûlante, tu délire. _Shaolin hocha négativement la tête, alors que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle était beaucoup trop mal pour rétorquer,, finalement elle s'écroula en avant, Mizako mit son bras devant elle pour rattraper la fillette à peine consciente._

-Elle délire... _Fit elle en couchant la fillette. Yoruichi regarda confuse, elle regardait l'enfant dans le lit, sa respiration était en haillon et elle était en sueur. Yoruichi était brisée en se moment._

-Maman c'est vraie ce qu'elle a dit ? _Mizako se mit à genoux devant sa fille._

-Bien sur que non ma puce, elle délire a cause de la fièvre. _Yoruichi hocha la tête incertaine. Sa mère aimait profondément Shaolin, la servante s'avança et posa un serviette fraîche sur le front de la fillette souffrante._

-Tu devrais aller te coucher il est tard. _Yoruichi hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de Shaolin qui était maintenant endormi. Elle embrassa son front brûlant._

-A demain Shaolin… _._ Repose toi bien petite abeille. _Après ça elle partie de la pièce._

 _Mais le lendemain matin, personne n'était là, le lit était vide._

-Shaolin n'a pas survécue. Durant la nuit son état à gravement empirée. Je suis désolé Yoruichi. _La jeune fille tomba à genoux, alors que des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur ses joue._

-Shaolin… _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile, puis ses sanglot éclatèrent librement alors que Mizako la pris dans ses bras._

 _ **5 ans plus tard.**_

 _Yoruichi avait fait le deuil de sa soeur décédée en se disant qu'elle avait rejoint ses parents. Elle avait grandi et était maintenant une belle jeune femme de 20 ans, ses cheveux avaient poussé et étaient maintenant accrocher en queue de cheval, beaucoup de chose avait changé durant ses 5 années, elle avait refusé de prendre la relève des entreprise Shihōin, mais elle avait récupéré son héritage et avec ça celuis de Shaolin, ça l'avait brisée, elle avait refusé, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avais pas le choix, ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait voulue la petit chinoise, Yoruichi se rappelait de son petite visage enfantin comme si c'était hier, hantée par les souvenirs de la fillette cerné et pâle de ses dernières semaines de vie. Elle était maintenant serveuse dans un café, même si elle n'avait pas besoin de travail pour vivre, elle aimait ce travail, pendant son temps libre elle allait souvent sur la tombe de sa cousine qui était plus comme une soeur pour elle. Les derniers mots de la jeune fille l'avait hantée ''Je ne vais plus jouée à ce petit jeu… la drogue que tu met dans mes plats'' Elle avait souvent demandé à sa mère et à son père à ce sujet, elle avait aussi enquêté, mais le rapport du décès disait qu'elle était morte de raison inconnue, que rien ne se trouvait dans son système sanguin, même après toute ses années elle n'avait pas de réponse à ses questions. Elle soupira tristement, se rappelant de la fillette qui avait pourtant encore toute la vie devant elle, elle n'avais que 11 ans. La jeune femme se leva et décida d'aller se coucher, elle avait maintenant son propre appartement. Elle entra dans sa chambre, puis regarda la photo sur sa table de nuit, une photo d'elle et Shaolin, la plus âgée avait ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille souriante, les deux sourièrent à l'objectif de la caméra, c'était la dernière photo que Shaolin avait prise, un mois avant son décès, Yoruichi s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu la revoir, lui dire quelque chose. Mais le passé était le passé, elle ne pouvait plus rien changé. Elle éteignit la lumière puis alla dormir._

 _Le lendemain elle se prépara pour aller travailler, elle était serveuse dans un des café les plus connus de la ville. Elle arriva au travail et trouva son collègue._

-Hey salut Junshiro. _Fit elle souriante._

-Oh Bonjour Yoruichi. _Fit l'homme au cheveux blanc._

-Mademoiselle est pour une fois à l'heure. _Fit une voix, Yoruichi se tourna et vit sa meilleure amie, Kukaku, elle l'avait rencontré quelques mois après le décès de Shaolin, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente._

-Ouai, j'ai eu du mal à dormir. _Kukaku hocha la tête._

-Prépare toi, le service va être lourd aujourd'hui, rien que le restaurant en face à 50 couvert. _Soupira Kukaku, elle était serveuse elle aussi, Ukitake travaillait dans la cuisine, il n'était que 3 mais c'était largement suffisant. Une fois préparée elle débuta sa journée, elle était quelqu'un de très souriant. Beaucoup de client l'appréciait._

 _Rapidement le service se termina enfin pour Yoruichi._

-Ça te dit de venir avec moi et Kisuke au cimetière. Kisuke et moi allons voir Kaien alors tu pourrais aussi allé voir Shaolin, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas aller la voir. _Yoruichi baissa les yeux tristement, Kaien était mort alors que Kukaku avait 9 ans, alors à l'époque elle comprenait parfaitement l'état de Yoruichi après la perte de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur._

-Oui ça fait longtemps. _Kukaku hocha la tête. Après s'être changées et avoir récupéré Kisuke, ils sont aller au cimetière. Yoruichi alla devant la tombe de sa cousine, elle était la seule à venir, Mizako n'aimais pas venir et Hayate ne parlait jamais d'elle. Elle soupira et passa sa main sur l'écriture de la tombe._

-Shaolin Fon, 2000-2011. _Yoruichi inspira profondément pour retenir ses larmes, mais c'était futil, elle mit ses main sur sa bouche et étouffa un sanglots. Elle s'en voulait tellement, personne n'avait jamais su de quoi la jeune fille était décédée, mais la maladie l'avait finalement emporté et Yoruichi n'avais même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux vers Kukaku qui avait elle même des larmes au yeux, Kisuke lui priait devant la tombe de la fillette, même si la Shiba et Kisuke n'avais jamais rencontré Shaolin, son histoire les avaient touché._

-Merci Kukaku. _Yoruichi souria à son amie, elle même en deuil de son frère._

-Je suis sur qu'ils ne voudraient pas que vous pourriez. _Fit doucement Kisuke en référence au deux défins._

-Je pense… _Soupira Yoruichi. Elle se leva avec Kukaku._ Je reviendrais te voir plus tard Shaolin. _Pensa elle, elle souria légèrement et s'éloigna après une dernière prière._

~A suivre~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Toutes ses années hantées de souvenirs si douloureux.**_

 _Le lendemain Yoruichi se réveilla et s'étira. Aujourd'hui était son jours de congé. Elle regarda l'heure, il était environ dix heure du matin. Elle avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui elle irait au manoir Shihōin. Elle se leva et se prépara, puis pris sa voiture et demara. Après deux heure de route elle arriva chez elle. Elle entra et vit les servantes un peu partout._

-Maman. _Apella elle en voyant cette dernière. Elle se retourna et souria à sa fille._

-Hey ma puce, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'es plus venue. _Yoruichi pris sa mère dans ses bras._

-Oui, c'est mon premier jours de congé depuis un petit moment. _Elle suivit sa mère dans la pièce commune où se trouvait son père ._

-Bonjour papa. _Elle lui souria._

-Bonjour princesse. _Ses parents avait pris un petit coup de vieux avec le temps. Surtout son père, mais pas que physiquement, il avait changé dans sa façon de pensé. Elle ne voulait presque plus le voir._

-Quoi de neuf ? _Demanda Mizako alors que la servante servait le thé. Yoruichi n'aimais pas et n'avais jamais aimé être servie. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elle était parti du manoir pour vivre sa vie._

-Toujour pareil boulot dodo. _Soupira la jeune femme._

-Tu parle comme si tu en avais déjà marre, tu n'a que 20 ans ma fille. _Yoruichi roula les yeux en souriant._

-Je sais maman. _Yoruichi souria._

-Tu sais qu'il serais temps que tu trouve un homme pour toi, un enfant serait pas plus mal pour continuer la lignée Shihōin. _Yoruichi soupira, en regardant sa mère elle vit un bleu sur son bras, en regardant attentivement elle pouvait en voir plusieurs. Mais dès qu'elle demandait à sa mère, elle lui disait qu'elle se cognait. Donc elle avait décidé de ne plus demandé et d'observer._

-J'ai encore le temps maman. _Fit finalement Yoruichi. Son père ria légèrement._

-Ta mère disait la même chose à ton âge, puis deux ans plus tard tu est née. _Mizako détourna le regard._

-Alors maman…. _Soupira la fille unique avec un sourire amusée._

-Excuser moi de vous déranger messieurs. Mais vous avez un appel. _Fit l'une des femmes de chambre en entrant._

-Je suis désolé. _Fit il à sa fille en partant._

-Yoruichi comment à tu été ses derniers temps ? _La jeune femme haussa les épaules._

-Malgré le temps c'est toujours pareil… mais Kukaku et Kisuke m'aide beaucoup. _Mizako hocha la tête, elle savait que Yoruichi avait beaucoup de mal à faire le deuil de sa cousine._

-Je t'aime ma puce je suis tellement désolée. _Fit Mizako en embrassant le front de sa fille. Yoruichi regarda perdu. Elle allais lui demander pourquoi elle était désolée quand soudain quelqu'un entra._

-Désolé d'avoir dû m'absenter. _Fit Hayate._ Yoruichi il faudrait que l'on parle. _Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de sa mère._

-Oui ? _Demanda elle froidement, elle n'avais que trop entendue cette phrase._

-C'est à propos de l'entreprise, si tu ne la reprend pas je vais devoir la légué à mon frère plus jeune. _Elle haussa les épaules._

-Dans tout la cas ça restera dans la famille. _Fit elle en s'asseyant._

-Oui et non, je n'aurais plus aucun droit dessus, car mon frère la léguera ensuite à ses propres enfants, qui eux aurons eu la descence de la reprendre. _Fit il plus froidement. Elle souria._

-Alors en gros tu veux me forcé à la reprendre ? _Son père hocha la tête._

-C'est simple, où tu récupère la suite des Shihōin ou je te déshérite de toute héritage et te coupe tout lien avec nous au niveau financier. _Elle ouvrit les yeux choqué._

-Cheri ! _Fit sa mère en tapant dans la table._ De quel droit fais tu cela !

-Je fais cela pour le bien des générations futures. _Yoruichi avait un regard sombre, ses dents serrer._

-De quel droit décidé tu ma vie ! Après ça tu va m'obliger à me marier avec un homme que tu aura choisis ou quoi ?! _À sa surprise il souria._

-Exactement. _Yoruichi recula incrédule._

-Espèce de ! _Elle s'arrêta et quitta la pièce._

-Chéri qu'est ce qui te prendre ?! _Cria la femme Shihōin en regardant la porte par lequel venait de sortir sa fille._ Après elle tu veux t'en prendre à Yoruichi ? Je ne te laisserais pas faire une deuxième fois ! _Il souria._

-Tu crois ? Mais que dirais Yoruichi si elle savais ça ? _Mizako ravala ses paroles dans la rage._

-Tu n'a pas intérêt à lui dire. _Hayate souria juste en se relevant._

-J'aurais toujours un avantage sur toi. _Mizako serra les poing en baissant les yeux._

 _Yoruichi arriva à sa voiture. Elle s'asseya et donna un coup dans le volant._

-Merde ! _Cria elle._

-Pourquoi se changement si brusque après le coup de téléphone. _Elle regarda la demeure devant elle._ Il a changé c'est dernière année. Mais la, qui sait ce qu'il serais capable de faire pour la puissance et l'argent. _Elle soupira_. _Elle mis le contacte et partie._

 _Beaucoup plus loin._

-Ici ! _Fit une voix._ Une survivante !

-C'est un miracle. _Fit une autre personne._

-Appelez l'unité médical, son pouls est faible ! _Fit la personne ayant le femme inconsciente dans ses bras._

-Attention les troupes ennemis approche ! _Fit soudainement un homme._

-Il faut l'évacuer maintenant ! Nous devons nous concentrer sur les survivants non pas les mort. _Fit une femme._

-Qui est elle ? Elle est de notre camps, mais elle est si jeune. _Fit un jeune homme._

-Tu ne la connais pas ? _Fit la femme âgée légèrement à surprise._ C'est celle qui est surnommé l'oeil du lynxe. _Fit elle en regardant la personne actuellement soigner. Soudain il y eu une explosion._

-Ils sont là !

-Préparez vous au combat ! _Fit la femme._

 _Retours à Yoruichi._

 _La femme arriva chez elle. Elle déposa les clefs sur la table basse et enleva sa veste. Elle se laissa alors tomber dans le canapé._

-Yoruichi ? _Fit une voix. Cette dernière se tourna pour voir sa colocataire._

-Hey Kukaku. Déjà rentrée, ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vue ici. _La femme souria._

-Après le café j'allais chez mon frère, il galère avec la boutique de feu d'artifice, donc je logeais chez lui pour l'aider. _La femme à la peau tan hocha la tête._

-Pourquoi à tu l'air si abattue ? _Fit la femme au cheveux corbeau._

-Mon père, comme toujours. _Elle posa sa tête sur sa main._ Heureusement que quand je vais la bas c'est pour ma mère, lui a trop changer ses dernières années. _Kukaku alla s'asseoir devant elle._

-Que veut il encore de toi ? _Demanda elle sérieusement._

-Toujours la même chose, mais il prend des moyen plus directe pour m'y obliger, il veut me déshériter et coupé tout se qu'il me donne. _Elle Soupira._ J'ai besoin de cette argent. _Fit elle en tenant ses tempes. Kukaku s'asseya à coté d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules._

-Je le sais. Je comprends. Mais il peux pas te déshérite comme ça et coupé tout lien avec toi. _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Si il le peux. Avec le consentement de ma mère.

-Mais elle ne le donnera pas ? _Yoruichi haussa les épaules._

-Il trouvera un moyen pour le faire. _Elle se releva._ Au pire j'ai toujours le café. Mais eux… je peux pas les abandonner… _Elle soupira profondément._ Je crois que je vais devoir dire oui.

-Tu ne va pas abandonné ta liberté pour lui, sinon ça voudrait dire que après toute ses année il aurait enfin réussi à te faire craquer. _Yoruichi serra les poing._

-Mais pense aussi à eux ! _Cria Yoruichi. Soudain elle réalisa son erreur._ Désolé je n'aurais pas dû, ce n'est pas ta faute. _Kukaku souria tristement._

-Ne t'en fais pas, si tu veux lâché ce que tu a sur le cœur je suis là pour ça. Tu la bien fais avec moi. _Elle eu un léger rire._ J'ai même fais pire alors je me demande bien comment tu a supporter ses temps la. _Yoruichi soupira._

-Toi alors. _Elle souria._ J'irais le voir la semaine prochaine. Je prendrais un jours de congé. _Elle s'étira._ Ont devraient aller manger.

 _Du côté de Mizako._

 _Elle était assise à son bureau en frottant ses tempes._

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire une deuxième fois, je me demande comment j'ai déjà pu laissé faire ça une fois. J'étais si faible à ce moment là. Soudain son téléphone vibra.

-Unohana ? _Demanda la femme surprise. Soudain ces yeux s'ouvrirent choqué._ Est ce grave ?! _Elle soupira._ Oui tu peux la prévenir, il est temps. _Elle écouta attentivement._ Oui, tu lui expliquera ?... Oui j'en suis sur, il est temps qu'elle sache la vérité, je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise…. Merci beaucoup. Tien moi au courant. _Elle raccrocha._

-Hayate, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

 _Yoruichi se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle soupira frustrée._

-C'est quoi ce sentiment ? _Elle se leva et alla prendre un verre d'eau, une fois fait elle s'appuya sur le bar._ Je n'ai eu qu'une fois ce sentiment. _Elle fronça les sourcils._ Cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit où elle nous a quittée. Mais pourquoi maintenant. _Elle regarda la photo sur l'armoire du salon, une de Shaolin._ Pourquoi maintenant ?...

 _Plus loin._

-Nous devons l'évacuer au Japon, son état est assez stable pour qu'elle soit déplacée, elle ne peux pas restée ici, déjà car nous n'avons pas de quoi la soigner, et ce lieu peut être attaqué à tout moment. _Fit le médecin._

-Peut on attendre ? _Demanda la femme plus âgée, le médecin haussa les épaules._

-Elle est assez stable pour envisager un déplacement, mais elle a déjà fait deux arrêts cardiaque, je pense que si cela devait arriver à nouveau, elle pourrait tomber dans le coma ou pire. _La femme hocha la tête._

-Avez vous contacté ma collègue au Japon ?

-Oui elle est au courant, elle se tient prête à la recevoir, dès qu'un hélicoptère sera près nous la déplaceront. _La femme hocha la tête._

-Que savons nous sur l'attaque ? _Fit un homme en approchant._

-Pendant la mission notre groupe à été pris dans un piège conçu par l'ennemi, la bombe a explosé en dessous du véhicule, un piège bien pensé, il n'y a qu'un seul survivant. _Elle regarda la jeune fille inconsciente._ Nous avons perdu notre armes la plus puissante. Mais au moins au Japon elle sera soignée plus efficacement. Il ne sont pas idiots, il ont attaqué notre joker. _Fit la femme._

 _Du côté de Yoruichi._

 _Elle alla au café avec Kukaku, c'était l'heure de prendre leurs services. La sensation qu'avait ressentie Yoruichi avait disparu, elle avait décidé de ne pas y prêter plus attention que ça._

-Hey Yoruichi, Kukaku. _Les deux saluèrent Junshiro. Avant d'aller se changer._

-Tien amène cette commande à la table 12. _La femme hocha la tête et pris les trois assiettes._

 _Enfin arriva la pause de midi. Yoruichi alla s'assoir au bar, en buvant tranquillement un café._

-Yoruichi je voulais te proposer une promotion. _Fit Junshiro en approchant tout en s'essuyant les mains._

-Une promotion ? _Fit elle légèrement surprise._

-Oui, à cause de ma maladie je vais devoir me faire soignée assez loin d'ici, je ne pourrais pas gère le café pendant un mois, je voulais que tu en sois là chef pendant mon absence. _Yoruichi était choqué puis elle détourna la tête._

-Je.. je ne peux pas accepté désolé.

-Hein pourquoi ?! _Fit Kukaku choqué._ C'est une occasion en or ! _La femme haussa les épaules._

-Je vais peut être devoir abandonné tout ce que j'ai ici, alors ce n'est pas pour prendre d'autre responsabilité.. désolé. _Fit elle en se levant et en partant._

 _Plus tard Yoruichi était en train de préparer le café pour un client, quand soudain son téléphone sonna. Elle l'ignora, il sonna une deuxième puis une troisième fois. Elle soupira et décrocha._

-Shihõin Yoruichi ? _Demanda une voix._

-Oui ? _Fit elle._

-Ici l'hôpital de Karakura. _Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'appellaient.. Soudainement les yeux de Yoruichi séquarquillèrent, elle lâcha son téléphone qui tomba par terre. Le bruit sourd attira l'attention de Kukaku et Junshiro._

-Qu'est ce qui a Yoruichi ? _Fit Kukaku._

-Je dois partir désolé. _Sans un mots elle quitta le café. Directement au vestiaire._

-Que ce passe t'il ? _Demanda Junshiro confu._

-Je fais sais pas, mais ça doit être grave pour qu'elle parte sans un mot en plein service. _Elle se pencha et ramassa le téléphone oublié, elle regarda le numéro sur l'écran._

-C'est l'hôpital. _Fit elle inquiète._ Je vais lui amené. _Elle alla dans les vestiaire et trouva Yoruichi en train de se changer._

-Tu à oublié ça. _Fit la femme à son amie._

-Ah, merci Kukaku _. Fit elle en prenant le téléphone._ Désolé de partir comme ça et de te laissé seule, je t'expliquerai plus tard. _Elle pris son sac et partie._

 _Yoruichi alla à sa voiture et se dirigea directement vers l'hôpital._

-C'est impossible… impossible… mais ça serait logique… _Pensa elle en mettant sa main sur sa tête._ Depuis tout ce temps… mais… pourquoi… Je ne peux pas y croire. C'est tout bonnement impossible… mais le seul moyen d'en avoir le coeur net et de vérifier par soit même... Shaolin...

 _~A suivre~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4: Enfin libéré de ce poids.**_

 _Elle resta concentré sur la route. Finalement elle arriva à l'hôpital, elle regarda l'entrée et souffla._

-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? C'est impossible, c'est sûrement une erreur… _Son esprit lui disait que c'était impossible mais son cœur voulais y croire. Elle entra dans hôpital, son cœur battait fort. Elle essaya de se calmer._ Tout ses années… c'est… _Elle soupira._

-Shihõin Yoruichi ? _Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme au cheveux noir, elle avait une tresse à l'avant de ses cheveux, une coupe assez original._

-Oui ? _Demanda elle._

-Je suis Retsu Unohana, je vais vous amené à sa chambre. _Fit la femme médecin._

-Je pense qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne contacté… _Fit elle à la femme. Cette dernière resta silencieuse._

-Suivez moi juste. _Fit elle doucement. Yoruichi était perplexe avec le caractère de la femme. Elle approcha une chambre, sur la porte de trouvais le nom qu'elle avait entendu. Soi Fon._

 _Flash back._

-Ici l'hôpital, nous vous contactons car vous êtes le contacte d'urgence d'une de nos patiente qui vient d'entrer, elle vous a mis en numéro à contacter en cas de choix médicaux à prendre. _Yoruichi était complètement perdu, c'était sûrement une erreur._

-Quel personne ? _Fit elle._

-Soi Fon. _Les yeux de Yoruichi s'equarquillerent alors que son téléphone tomba au sol._

 _Fin du flash back._

 _Yoruichi inspira un grand coup alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce, une figure était couché dans le lit. Le temps semblait s'arrêter. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche._

-Ses cheveux bleu nuit, cette peau pâle, ses traits asiatique et doux.. _Pensa elle état de choque._

-C'est imposible... _Murmura elle en reculant._ Elle est censé être morte depuis 5 ans... _Elle sentie la femme médecin mettre une main sur son épaule, en regardant la jeune fille inconsciente_

-Non c'est la réalitée. C'est bien Shaolin Fon. _Yoruichi s'approcha et posa sa main sur la joue pâle de celle qui était censé être décédée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

-Shaolin... _Fit elle d'une voix tremblante, elle n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais tout était si réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve._

-Laissez moi vous expliquer. Je vais vous raconter la véritée.

 _ **5 ans plus tôt.**_

 _Shaolin était couché dans un lit, sa respiration était superficiel, elle était brulante de fièvre. Mizako regarda la fillette alors que Yoruichi venais d'aller se coucher, Hayate lui avait du partir au travail. Elle était seule avec la fillette quasiment mourante._

-Je suis tellement désolée Shaolin. Mais tout cela va être enfin fini, désolé d'avoir dû attendre si longtemp, tu a été si courageuse. _Elle pleurais, des larmes sincère._ Isane. _Appella elle. La servante entra._ C'est bien toi qui a trouvé Shaolin Inconsciente cette après midi ? _La jeune fille hocha la tête._ Contacte Unohana, dit lui que c'est le moment. _La servante hocha la tête._ Tout va enfin être terminé. _Fit elle en caressant les cheveux humide de sa fille. Après une heure Unohana Retsu arriva, l'état de la fillette c'était encore détérioré._

-Tu ma demandé Mizako ? _La femme se leva, un regard sérieux._

-Hayate est parti au travail. Ont ne peux plus attendre, à ce rythme elle ne va pas tenir le coup. _Unohana hocha la tête. Elle s'approcha de la fillette est commença à l'examiner._

-Son pouls est très faible, à ce rythme elle ne va pas le conservé bien longtemps. _Fit la femme médecin. Elle caressa les cheveux de la fillette._

 _ **-**_ Donc comme prévue, Shaolin est décédée durant la nuit. _Unohana hocha la tête, Mizako s'approcha de sa fille. Elle embrassa son front._ Je suis tellement désolée qu'Hayate t'ai fais subir tout ça. Il ne voit que ton héritage. Ta vie va devoir changé ma puce. _Elle regarda le visage pâle._ Je suis désolée tellement désolée. _Shaolin gemisa, Mizako compris qu'elle essayait de reprendre conscience, mais elle était trop faible._ _Elle se releva. Unohana s'approcha et leva doucement la fillette dans ses bras._

-Je lui donnerais une nouvelle identitée pour éviter tout problème à l'avenir, je lui expliquerais tout. _Mizako hocha la tête._

-Au revoir ma puce. _Unohana s'éloigna et plaça la jeune fille dans sa voiture. Puis parti dans sa clinique. Une fois arrivé elle plaça la fillette dans un lit. Elle la mit de suite sous aide inspiratoire et lui mit un moniteur cardiaque. Elle s'inquiétait son cœur ralentissent trop vite. Elle pris une seringue et lui injecta l'anti poison qu'elle avait préparer. Elle regarda tristement l'enfant, elle caressa ses cheveux corbeaux._

-Tu es tellement forte Shaolin. _Elle pris un tissu humide qu'elle posa sur son front et lui mit une sonde iv avant de la mettre sous perfusion. Maintenant elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Après plusieurs heures elle s'approcha de la fillette, sa respiration était plus calme même si elle restait brûlante. Elle voyais que la fillette essayer de respirer d'elle même. Elle lui enleva le masque pour voir si elle y arrivait, après plusieurs seconde la fillette commença à accélérer son souffle, cherchant l'air._

-Il est encore trop tôt. _Pensa elle en la remettant sous aide respiratoire. Le poison avait pour butte premier d'attaquer les poumon empêchant la personne de respirer pleinement. Elle regarda le moniteur._ Ses fonctions vitale commence à remonter. _Pensa elle soulagé. Elle remonta la couverture sur le corp de la filette. Puis elle alla s'installer à son bureau. Elle commença à somnoler, il était déjà six heure du matin. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle sentait endormi, la tête sur ses bras à son bureau, ce qui l'avait réveillé était le bruit de gémissement. Elle regarda l'heure, il était huit heure du matin. Elle soupira soulagé, cette nuit était la plus critique et heureusement la fillette n'avait eu aucunes complications. Elle s'approcha, sa respiration était plus profonde. Elle enleva à nouveau le masque mais cette fois ci la jeune fille respirant calmement. Elle soupira soulagé._

-Elle arrive à respirer seule. _Pensa elle soulagé. La fillette était hors de danger même si elle était encore inconsciente. Elle alla à son bureau, elle était médecin, mais elle ne travaillait que pour ses clients spéciaux, elle tenait une clinique médical. Mais elle ne travaillais que pour les enfant qui ont des problèmes. Comme Shaolin, qui d'ailleurs était son plus gros cas, ça faisait un moment qu'elle suivait son état et la surveillait, depuis que Mizako l'avait contacté il y a deux mois, la journée passa, puis la nuit s'installa jusqu'à qu'elle entendit un petit gémissement, elle alla près du lit et remarqua que la fillette commençait à reprendre conscience, elle s'asseya alors à côté d'elle._

 _Shaolin ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle arrivait à respirer normalement. Mais elle ne savais pas où elle était._

-Bonjour Shaolin. _Elle entendit une voix douce, elle se tourna et vit une femme à côté d'elle. Elle essaya de parler mais sa voix resta coincé dans sa gorge crue._

-Tu devrais boire un peu avant d'essayer de parler. _Elle se leva et lui donna un verre d'eau. Shaolin accepta volontier, elle était encore dans le gaz. Une fois fini elle pris dans ses environ. Elle reconnaissait un genre d'hôpital._

-Ou je suis ? _Demanda elle. Elle se rappelait sa mère qui l'avait rattrapé puis plus rien._

-Je suis le docteur Retsu Unohana, tu est dans ma clinique. _Fit la femme d'une voix calme. Shaolin était perdu, que faisait elle ici ?_ C'est ta mère qui m'a appelé pour te soignée.

-Pourquoi vous aurait elle contacter si elle voulais me tuer ? _Demanda froidement la filette. Elle se releva en position semi assise. Elle voyait bien le moniteur cardiaque et les perfusion, et puis elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle se sentait mieux, la femme ne lui mentait pas, mais pourquoi ?_

-Déjà premièrement, ta mère ne voulais pas te tuer, mais je t'expliquerai quand tu iras mieux, pour l'instant tu a besoin de repos. _Elle posa le dos de sa main sur le front chaud de la petite fille._ Tu a encore énormément de fièvre alors si tu veux aller mieux tu a besoin de repos et de manger. _Shaolin plissa les yeux, Unohana lui amena un plateau de nourriture. Elle remarquais le visage de la petite fille, de la crainte. Elle souria doucement._

-Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas quelque drogue ou poison que ce soit. Tout est fini maintenant. _Shaolin semblait vraiment méfiante, elle refuserais de toucher le plateau et Unohana le savais, mais rien d'étonnant avec son passé. Elle pris un bouché du repas devant la fillette._

-Tu vois il n'y a rien dedans, alors fais moi plaisir et mange s'il te plaît, ton corps en a besoin, tu est en sous nutrition, tu ne tiendra pas comme ça. _Shaolin regarda choqué. La femme semblait sincère, elle soupira est commença à manger, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avais pas manger un repas sans cette arrière goût à cause de la drogue, ça faisait du bien, tellement de bien. Elle ne disait rien et mangea un peu, elle avais perdu l'habitude de manger beaucoup._

-C'est pas beaucoup, mais ça ne m'étonne pas, il va falloir que tu reprennent l'habitude de manger et un rythme sain, pour l'instant ne te force pas, tu risque de vomir, garde déjà le peu que tu a mangé. _Retsu débarrassa le plateau._ Il est tard essaye de dormir, si il y a quoi que ce soit appelle moi je suis juste à côté. _Fit doucement la femme. La fillette la regardait partir. Elle voulais des réponses à ses question, mais elle savait qu'elle ne les aurais pas se soir, Alors elle décida de s'endormire._

 _Elle se réveilla, quand elle entendit du bruit à côté d'elle, elle sentit une main fraîche sur son front. Elle avait horriblement chaud, elle se débattait pour enlever la couverture d'elle._

-Chut ma puce, rendors toi. _Fit la voix douce d'Unohana en l'aidant à enlevé la couverture, la fillette avait le regard trouble, elle était fatiguée. Elle gémissa et sentit alors une main caressant délicatement ses cheveux._

 _Unohana s'occupait de la fillette car elle avait une violente monté de fièvre qui l'inquiètait. Elle lui donna des antipyrétique plus puissant et posa une serviette froid sur son front. Shaolin, épuisée, se rendormie._

 _Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla elle se sentait beaucoup mieux que la vieille._

-Enfin réveillé. _Elle se tourna et vit Unohana à un bureaux, la femme avait l'air fatiguée, elle était cerné._ Tu m'a fait peur cette nuit hein. _Fit elle en s'approchant, elle posa sa main sur son front._ Mais tu n'a plus de fievre. _Shaolin se releva assise, elle voulais des réponse à ses question._

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? _Unohana soupira._

-Tu est une petite impatiente toi hein ? _Elle souria._ Mais c'est compréhensible, laisse moi t'expliquer. Ta mère m'a expliqué que tu était drogué pas ton père Hayate par le biais de la nourriture, Mizako voulait l'en empêcher, mais il a menacer de s'en prendre à Yoruichi alors elle n'a pu que le laissé faire, il veux ton héritage. Alors ta mère l'a laissé faire. Mais elle en souffrait énormément. Quand ton état était trop grave, qu'on pouvais enfin te sortir de la, on avait prévu avec Mizako que quand se jours arriverait je te soignerais et te sortirait de la. _Elle pris un air plus sérieux._ Mais avec une contrepartie.

-La quel ? _Demanda la fillette curieuse._

-Shaolin est morte la nuit dernière. _Shaolin regarda choqué._ Ont a attendu que ton état soit grave pour que ta mort passe crédible, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça, mais c'était le seule moyen pour le caché à Hayate. J'ai fait un faux certificat de décès pour Shaolin Fon.

-Mais…. Mais Yoruichi.. et tout le monde… _Fit elle fébrilement._

-Shaolin Fon est décédé. Tu vivra maintenant ici en tant que Soi Fon. J'ai déjà tout réglé, je suis désolée d'avoir dû en arriver à ce stade, mais maintenant tu n'a plus rien à craindre. Tu ne devra malheureusement plus parlé à Yoruichi ou qui que se soit, je sais que ce sera difficile, mais ont a annoncé à Yoruichi que tu était morte durant la nuit. Même si c'est difficile pour vous deux ont a pas le choix, les seules personnes au courant de cette manigance sont moi, Mizako et Isane mon élève et servante au manoir Shihōin, elle te surveillait et prenait soin de toi sans que tu t'en rende compte. _La fillette ne pouvais rien dire. Elle était trop choqué. Si soudainement elle doit faire toute une croix sur sa vie._

-J'espère que tu comprends Soi. _La jeune fille avait du mal avec son nouveau prénom._

-Je comprend. _Elle souffla._ Je vais devoir commencer une nouvelle vie pour la deuxième fois. _Fit elle d'un regard calme._

 _ **Fin du flash back.**_

 _Yoruichi était assise sur une chaise en face d'Unohana qui lui avait toute expliqué. Elle était choqué._

-Toutes ses années elle était vivante… _Fit elle incrédule._ Papa, tout ça est à cause de lui… _Elle soupira. Elle regarda Shaolin, enfin plutôt Soi_ Fon. Je suis heureuse de la revoir à nouveau. _Fit elle souriante. Elle s'approcha du lit est brossa ses cheveux de son visage._ Pourquoi est elle ici ? _Elle entendit Unohana soupirer, Soi Fon est comme une fille pour elle, elle l'avait élevé depuis se jours._

-Elle est entré dans l'armée en tant que prodiges même si elle n'a que 16 ans. Elle est sniper d'élite. Mais elle a été grièvement blessé dans un bataille il y a deux jours, elle a été déporté ici. _Yoruichi était la silencieuse mais choqué._

-Sniper d'élite dans l'armée… _Murmura elle._ Ça fais tellement d'un coup, elle a tellement changé. Elle a été gravement blessé ? _Unohana soupira à nouveaux._

-Une bombe a explosé près de la voiture ou elle était, elle est la seule survivante, elle a subit une commotion cérébrale, sa jambe droite et fracturé comme plusieur des ses côtes, et certain organes interne ont été atteint. Je me suis occupé moi même de son cas, maintenant elle est assez stable, elle peut même être considéré hors de danger, Elle restera inconsciente pendant encore un certain temps. _Fit calmement la femme médecin. Elle était soulagé d'avoir réussi une deuxième fois à sauvé la vie de la jeune fille._

-je vois... j'ai besoin de temps… _Fit calmement la femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Je comprend, je vais vous laisser seule avec elle. Si il a quoi que se soit appuyez sur le bouton d'appel. _Avec ça elle sortie. Yoruichi alla s'assoir sur une chaise à côté du lit, c'était bien Shaolin devant elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle souria doucement._

-Bienvenue à la maison Shaolin. _Fit elle en embrassant son front._

 _~A suivre~_


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow, je suis désolée du retard, mais j'était parti chez mon père pendant deux semaines (soit à 600 km de chez moi) et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire puis il y a eu la rentrée, cette année je passe mon bac alors je risque aussi d'être moin présente en période d'examen. Voilà veuillez excuser mon absence. Et pour parlé des commentaires, j'aimerais avoir plus vos avis, car je ne sais même pas si ce que j'écris vous plaît, et franchement ça me démotive, j'adore écrire c'est ma plus grande passion avec la guitare le piano et le violon, mais je me demande pourquoi je publie, j'ai certes bien assez de vues, mais j'ai l'impression que les gens qui le lisent ne l'aime pas, car je n'ai aucun avis. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

 _ **Chapitre 5: Bienvenue à la maison Shaolin.**_

 _Soi Fon repris doucement conscience, elle pouvait sentir une horrible douleur dans tout son corp. Elle se rappela de l'explosion puis plus rien, elle pouvait aussi sentir une main dans la sienne._

-Retsu ? _Murmura elle. Elle sentie la prise sur sa main se serré, mais aucunes réponses, elle ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était flou. Elle pouvait discerner une silhouette qui ne lui disait rien. Soudain elle se rappela, la bombe. Elle se releva assise et s'éloigna, elle ne voyais quasiment rien. Elle ne savais pas ou elle était, si elle était encore sur le champ de bataille ou autre._

-Hey calme toi. _Mais elle ne pouvait pas reconnaître la voix, sa vision était beaucoup trop flou pour voir qui c'était._

 _Yoruichi vit la jeune fille ouvrir les yeux et reculé soudainement en position assise. Elle lui dit de se calmer mais rien._

-Soi calme toi. _Fit soudainement une voix, Yoruichi se tourna et vit Unohana à la porte._

-Retsu ? _Demanda la jeune fille perdu. Soi Fon sentie une main sur son épaule, elle pouvait reconnaître Unohana._

-Chut calme toi, tu es à l'hôpital, tu es en sécurité ici. _Soi Fon souffla doucement. Unohana se tourna vers Yoruichi avec un doux sourir._

-Pouvez vous sortir quelques minutes ? _Cette dernière hocha la tête et quitta la pièce._

-Tu ne l'a pas reconnu ? _Demanda elle a Shaolin, sa fille adoptive._

-Qui ça ? La personne ici ? Ben je ne vois quasiment pas. _Fit elle en s'asseyant contre le lit, elle grimaça légèrement à la douleur._

-Comment ça ? Ta vision est flou ? _La fille hocha la tête._ Ça devras passer, c'est du à ta commotion cérébrale. Comment tu te sent ? _Demanda elle en s'asseyant dans le lit, elle caressa doucement les cheveux corbeaux._

-Ça peut aller mais... que c'est il passer ? Je me rappelle d'une bombe puis plus rien… attend ! Comment vont les autres ?! _Demanda elle soudainement paniqué. Unohana baissa le regard._

-C'était un piège, tu ne pouvais rien y faire… tu es là seule... désolé. _Soi Fon retenue ses larmes._

-Merde ! _Fit elle en tapant son poing dans le lit._

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir, tu ne pouvais rien y faire, comme je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, regretté le passé ne sert à rien, il faut avancé dans le futur. _Soi Fon soupira._ Sinon pour ce qui est arrivé, une autre des unité à retrouver votre voiture, ils ont cherché les survivants puis tu a été déplacé au centre de soin militaire où il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi alors tu a été déporté au Japon. _Unohana souria doucement._ Je suis soulagée que tu aille mieux. _Soi Fon lui souria._

-Merci Retsu, je suis désolée de t'inquiéter. _La jeune fille leva les yeux vers les yeux de la femme devant elle, sa vision commençait enfin à se stabiliser._

-Une personne importante est ici pour te voir. _Soi Fon regarda confuse._

-Tu peux revenir. _Yoruichi souffla et entra souriante. Soi Fon posa ses main sur sa bouche. Elle commençait à trembler alors que les larmes se réunissent au coins de ses yeux._

-Yo… Yoruichi ? _Demanda elle d'une voix fébrile. Unohana caressa doucement son dos pour l'apaiser, Yoruichi elle aussi avait les larmes au yeux._

-Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas ? Shaolin… _Elle s'approcha et pris le petit corp de la jeune fille dans ses bras, cette dernière retourna l'étreinte. Yoruichi caressa doucement ses cheveux._ Tu m'a tellement manqué. _Soi Fon s'éloigna et essuya ses yeux._

-Que fais tu ici, je veux dire, j'étais censé être …

-C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. _Shaolin de son ancien nom se tourna vers Unohana._ Je vais vous laissez entre vous deux. Soi ne te force pas d'accord ? Tu es à peine rétablie. _Cette dernière hocha la tête, étant habitué à être à l'hôpital. Unohana sortie alors._

-Alors tu es au courant ? _La jeune femme hocha la tête._

-Toutes ses années j'ai crue que tu était… _Elle avala la boule dans sa gorge._ Mais tu es la, devant moi, elle et bien vivante, tu a tellement grandit, tu est une belle jeune fille. _Soi Fon souria._

-Toutes aussi tu a grandit, tu est maintenant une magnifique jeune femme. _Yoruichi souria._

-Shaolin. _Cette dernière la coupa._

-Je ne m'appelle plus Shaolin Fon, maintenant c'est Soi Fon, si tu pouvais m'appeler comme ça s'il te plaît. _Demanda elle d'une voix calme._

-Je vais essayer Soi. Comment ont été toute ses année depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue ?

 _Soi Fon lui expliqua tout, comment Unohana l'a élevée comme sa fille, qu'elle la protégée d'Hayate, quand elle est entré dans l'armée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

-Oula, alors tu est entré à l'armée à 14 ans ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pas exactement à l'armée, dans une école militaire, et car j'ai toujours voulue y entrer, mais j'en avais parlé à personne, après ça j'ai étudié pendant 2 ans, sans m'avancer je suis une prodige comme il me dise, alors j'ai fini l'école un ans plus tôt, je me suis spécialisé en tant que sniper d'élite, et maintenant je suis là meilleure malgré mon jeune âge, je combat sur les champs de bataille en tant que chef d'escouade, même si près du trois-quarts du temps je travail seule, seulement en mission ou je travaille avec une collègue pour les mesures balistiques. _Elle soupira._ Je sais que toi comme beaucoup de personnes d'ailleur est contre ça. Mais c'est ça qui me permets de vivre. _À sa surprise Yoruichi lui souria_

-Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, tu est devenue ta propre personne, une jeune fille forte, dans toute les sens du terme. _Ajouta elle avec un léger rire._ Tu m'impressionne… Une des plus grandes sniper d'élite, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi. _Elle souria et pris un air sérieux._ Hors sujet, mais si j'ai bien compris, papa a essayé de te tuée pour avoir ton héritage, et maman et Unohana ton sauvée _? La fillette acquiesça._ Je vois...

-Tu n'a pas l'air si surprise. _La jeune femme hocha négativement la tête._

-Non, j'ai toujours eu un doute, le soir ou tu a dit à papa et maman qu'ils t'empoisonais, et puis papa est devenue quelqu'un de cruel, maintenant je sais qu'il en aurais été capable. _Soi Fon fronça les sourcils._

-Que t'a t'il fait ? _Yoruichi regarda surprise._

-Ont dirais que tu es ma grande sœur, normalement c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi… enfin… il veut m'obliger à reprendre l'entreprise où il coupe tout lien financier avec moi.

-Pourquoi ça ne me choque pas de lui, je l'ai toujours haï… _Elle soupira._ Au pire ce n'est que de l'argent.

-Non j'ai besoin de cette argent. Je te montrerai pourquoi quand tu sortira de l'hôpital. _Soi Fon regarda choqué._

-Tu veux dire que tu veux reprendre contacte avec moi, que tu veux resté en contact… ? _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Bien sur petite sœur, je t'ai perdu une fois, je ne laisserais pas ça se reproduire une deuxième fois. _Soi Fon souria doucement._

-Merci. _Fit elle simplement mais sincèrement._

-Tu a changé Shao… Soi, tu n'es plus la fillette renfermé qui tu étais. _Fit doucement la femme au cheveux pourpre._

-Oui ça c'est grâce à Unohana, elle m'a aidé toute ses années à reprendre goût à la vie, à rire, à sourire, elle a été une vraie mère pour moi toutes ses années. _Yoruichi caressa ses cheveux._

-Tu a changer pour le mieux. Tu ma tellement manqué. _Elle l'embrassa sur le front._

-Moi aussi Yoruichi, je voulais tellement te revoir, mais je savais que ça risquait de te mettre en danger. Alors j'ai préférée que tu me croit mort et que tu avance dans la vie sans moi.

-Mais c'est fini maintenant. _Soi Fon hocha la tête._ Quand tu sortira de l'hôpital ça te dit de resté un peu chez moi, pour rattrapé un peu le temps perdu, Unohana ma dit que tu a un appartement à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici, mais ça fait un peu loin.

-Avec plaisir, j'ai un peu de temps avant de repartir. _Répondit la jeune fille souriante._

-Avant de partir.?

-Oui, à cause de mes blessures j'ai environ un mois de repos, et après je devrais repartir. _Elle vit l'inquiétude de Yoruichi._ Mais je reviendrai comme toujours. _Fit elle doucement._

-Tu à intérêt, ont viens juste de se retrouver. _Yoruichi força un sourire. Soudain une infirmière entra._

-Desolé de vous déranger mais les heures de visite sont fini. _Yoruichi regarda Soi Fon._

-D'accord. Soi prend soins de toi, je reviendrais demain. _Elle embrassa Soi sur le front, se moment lui rappelait tellement de souvenir, un en particulier, quand elle avait embrassé le front chauffé de la fillette mourante._

-A demain Yoruichi, ne t'en fais pas demain je serais là. _Soi Fon pouvais deviner l'inquiétude de Yoruichi._

-J'espere bien. Repose toi bien. _Puis elle quitta la pièce. Elle alla sa voiture. Maintenant qu'elle prenais du recule tout c'était passé si vite. Découvrir ce que sont père à fait, revoir sa sœur qu'elle croyait décédée. Elle souria doucement. Puis mit le contact, quand elle rentra chez elle, Kukaku semblait l'attendre._

-Te voila enfin Yoruichi ! _Fit elle irrité._ J'étais tellement inquiète, tu part sans un mot, puis te ne répond pas et tu ne rentre pas pendant plus de 24 heure ! _Yoruichi souria, un sourire d'excuse._

-Désolée j'étais à l'hôpital… avec Shaolin. _Kukaku était visiblement choquée._

-Fon ? Shaolin Fon.. ? _Yoruichi hocha la tête._ Mais elle est… _La femme au cheveux pourpre la coupa._

-C'est compliqué laisse moi t'expliquer. _Elle lui expliqua tout en détail. À la fin Kukaku était la confuse._

-Whaaa… _Fit elle en allumant une cigarette._ Alors elle était en vie… _Kukaku souria._ Mais je suis heureuse pour toi.

-Demain ça te dirais de venir la voir avec moi ? _Kukaku bien que encore un peu sous le choque hocha la tête._

-J'ai hâte de voir cette petite sœur dont tu m'a tant parlé. _La femme au cheveux de jais souria doucement._

 _Le lendemain Soi Fon était assise dans son lit regardant à travers la fenêtre, elle repensait à ses collègues défunts. Elle soupira lourdement. Son cœur la serrais dès qu'elle pensait à eux. Puis elle pensa à Yoruichi et elle en pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avais retrouvé sa sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulue revoir. Elle passa sa main sur le bandage autour de sa poitrine._

-Ma vie… _Murmura elle. Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte._ Entrer. _Fit elle. Elle se tourna et vit Yoruichi accompagné d'une femme inconnue._

-Hey Shao… Soi. _Cette dernière la salua en retour. J_ e te présente Kukaku, ma meilleure amie.

-Bonjour Soi Fon. _Kukaku la regarda dans ses yeux. Oui c'était bien Shaolin, cette fille avait le même regard que sur les photos, quoique plus distant._

-Bonjour Kukaku. _La jeune femme se redressa légèrement et douloureusement._

-Soi tu ne dois pas te forcé. _Fit doucement Yoruichi en s'approcha. Kukaku la regarda de loin._

-Yoruichi ma dit qu'elle est une sniper d'élite… mais elle est si jeune. _Elle quitta ses pensée et s'approcha aussi._

-Kukaku est la personne qui m'a beaucoup aidée après que tu ais disparu. _Soi Fon se tourna vers la jeune femme._

-Merci beaucoup avoir été la pour elle. _Kukaku posa son bras sur sa hanche._

-Alors enfant, de un tu n'a pas à me remercier et de deux je veux que tu me tutoie. _Fit elle avec un large sourire._

-Enfant… _Murmura Soi en plissant les yeux._

-Oui pour moi tu es une enfant. _Fit la femme au cheveux corbeau._ Tu peux être dans l'armée ou quoi que ce soit, pour moi tu es encore une gamine. _Soi Fon soupira. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans._

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la seule à pensé comme ça. _Fit Soi Fon avec un léger sourir. Soudain elle mis ses jambes en dehors du lit, comme si elle allais se lever._

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? _Demanda Yoruichi._

-Ben je me lève. _Répondit elle de manière calme._

-Tu es folle, Unohana à dit que tu ne dois pas te lever avant que tes blessures cicatrices. _Fit elle en posant ses main sur les épaules de la plus petite._

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici, et je n'aime pas resté la. _Kukaku soupira, cette gamine avait un sacré caractère pour son age mais au vue de son passé, cela n'a rien de choquant._

-Shaolin arrêté d'en faire qu'à ta tête ! _Fit Yoruichi de manière sèche. Soi Fon regarda surprise. Elle voyais que sa cousine était inquiète. La plus petite soupira._ Soi même si on n'a pas grandi ensemble, je reste ta grande sœur, je dois prendre soin de toi, et je le veux. Alors je ne veux pas que tu te blesse inutilement. _Fit elle d'une voix fébrile. Soi Fon détourna le regard._

-D'accord… _Soupira elle. Yoruichi avait du mal à imaginer que la fille en face d'elle était une tueuse, un sniper de l'armée. Elle avait tellement l'air d'une enfant fragile._

-Bon bon… _Soupira la femme au milieu de la dispute._ Si tu veux sortir Soi il suffit de demander à une infirmière ou Unohana. _Cette dernière hocha la tête._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, Soi Fon était sur un fauteuil roulant, Yoruichi derrière elle._

-Donc Soi tu es toujours d'accord pour venir un peu chez moi après ta sortie. _Cette dernière hocha la tête._ Kukaku est ma colocataire. Elle sera ravie d'être avec toi.

-Bien sur. _Répondit elle souriante. Soudain le téléphone de Yoruichi sonna. Elle s'arrêta avec Soi et répondit._

-Oui ?... Bonjour papa… _Soi Fon se figea, les deux femmes le remarquèrent._ Oui… la je suis chez moi pourquoi ?... D'accord dès que j'aurais le temps… oui j'ai réfléchi et c'est toujours non… au revoir. _Puis elle raccrocha froidement._

-Que voulait il ? _Demanda son amie._

-Il voulais me voir. Mais il attendra. _Elle regarda la petite fille devant elle._ Ça va Soi ? _Fit elle doucement voyant qu'elle était distraite._

-Oui oui, ce n'est rien. _Elle avait pu entendre sa voix à travers le combiné, ce qui avait suffit à faire remonter de mauvais souvenirs, très mauvais. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendu._

-Bon tu veux manger quelque chose ? _Demanda elle a Soi._

-Oui pourquoi pas. _Répondit elle souriante._

 _~A suivre~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, désolé du retard ^^ avec tout les exams etc je n'ai pas trop le temps, mais après le bac ça ira mieux ! :) je précise que tout ce que j'explique sur l'armée est plus ou moin incorrect, enfin les grades sont correctes mais une gamine de seize ans ne peut pas avoir un grade aussi élevé, ni même partir sur le terrain, je crois (j'en suis pas sur) et je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de sniper d'élite dans l'armée (du moin pas comme je m'explique) alors tout est à prendre à la légère, c'est du fictif :3**_

 _ **Chapitre 6 :Le retour de son passé.**_

 _Soi Fon soupira alors qu'elle eu fini de manger, elle avait horriblement mal au côtes. Elle regarda Yoruichi du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière semblait plongée dans ses pensées._

-A quoi pense tu ? _Elle leva les yeux vers la jeune fille au cheveux corbeau._

-Oh de tout et rien. _Elle ébouriffe ses cheveux corbeau._ Tu as bien mangé ?

-Oui merci, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, ça fait six mois que je passe sur le champs de combat, ma mission était censé être fini dans cinq moi, sans cette accident je serais encore là bas. _Yoruichi baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas savoir ce que faisait sa cousine, ça lui faisait peur._ Mais il est vrai que ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison, six mois à vivre dans des tents ou des chambre de fortune, c'est long. _C'était sûrement à moitié vrai, elle était d'une grande importance pour son escouade, sans elle ils pourraient être blessés ou pire, elle était terriblement inquiète même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ces compétences en tire dépassait la norme que ce soit au sniper ou au armes de poing, elle ne loupait jamais sa cible, et son apparence innocente lui conférait un avantage lorsqu'elle était en mission d'infiltration, personne ne se douterait de ça à son âge. Elle savait que Yoruichi avait du mal à s'imaginer ça d'elle. Ni même de ces compétences au corp à corp ou au tir, elle était quelqu'un de sportif et elle se retrouvait dans ce fauteuil maintenant, elle sait qu'elle est chanceuse d'être en vie. Unohana n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'elle avait choisi de faire, elle n'était plus à la maison depuis ses seize ans, que rarement présente durant ses période de permission, qui étaient rares d'ailleurs, elle avait un appartement de fonction au nord-est du Japon, là où elle travaillait en temps normal, avant que les tensions n'explose et qu'elle soit envoyé au front. Soi Fon poussa les roues de son fauteuil en arrière._

-Ou va tu ? _Demanda Yoruichi en sortant de sa transe._

-Je voulais juste voir quelques chose attend moi ici. _Yoruichi hocha la tête. Soi Fon s'éloigna et pris son téléphone avant d'aller dehors. Puis elle lança finalement l'appelle avec appréhension_

-Allo. _Fit une voix de l'autre côté._

 _-_ Toko ? _Demanda elle fébrilement._

-Soi Fon, c'est toi ? Oh mon dieu, tu va bien ?! Comment ça se passe ?! _Soi Fon ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, Toko était la chef de son escouade, elle était général alors que Soi Fon était à peine lieutenant, même si ce grade ne lui servait que peu sur le champs de bataille, elle n'en voyais l'utilité que lorsqu'elle était dans les bureau, en temps normalement elle aurait du l'appeler non pas Toko, mais Général Haomine, mais la vérité était que durant ses année ensemble elles avaient développées un lien spécial, d'une grande et petite sœur._

-Oui oui je vais bien, je vais prendre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir revenir, je suis désolée, pour ceux qui était avec moi… il était sous ma responsabilité et je… je n'ai rien pu faire… _Elle entendit un soupire de l'autre côté._

-Ce qui est fait est fait, ce n'est pas ta faute, ni de personnes, seulement de ceux qui ont posé la bombe, estime toi heureuse d'être en vie, reviens quand tu sera en forme, d'ailleurs tu a eu de la chance que je te réponde, je suis en retrait au camps de repos pour la nuit, les choses sont assez calme pour le moment. _Soi Fon soupira de soulagement._ À quel point et tu blessée ?

-Des broutilles, c'est rien, j'ai eu de la chance.

-Désolé ma belle je ne pourrai pas rester plus longtemps au téléphone avec toi. Repose toi bien, prend ton temps.

-Merci, s'il te plaît, fait attention à toi. _Demanda elle d'une voix fébrile._

-Bien sur, tu me prend pour qui. _Soi Fon souria._ Bye bye ma belle. _La jeune fille reposa le téléphone sur ses genoux, Unohana lui avait dit que c'était Toko qui l'avait contacté et aussi elle qui l'avait fait transféré ici._ Fait attention à toi… _Murmura elle pour elle seule. Ça faisait plus de six mois qu'elles étaient sur le terrain ensemble, des tensions avait éclaté au frontières, de nombreuses attaque terroriste avait lieu, son rôle était d'étouffer les tensions et d'empêcher toute intrusion dans le pays, le décalage horaire du Japon au Vietnam était important, elle en avait perdu l'habitude._

-Soi Fon ? _Elle se tourna pour voir Kukaku l'approcher, une cigarette dans sa bouche. Elle souffla sa fumé, ce qui fit tousser la non fumeuse._

-Oh désolé. _Elle pris la cigarette et la mis dans le sens opposé._ Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors ? Il fait assez frais tu devrais rester à l'intérieur.

-J'ai juste appelé une amie. _Fit elle en poussant les roues du fauteuil en arrière, elle semblait avoir du mal._

-Tu veux un coups de main ? _Demanda la Shiba en éteignant sa cigarette._

-Nan, ne te dérange. _Elle ne pu finir sa phrase alors que Kukaku commença à l'amener à l'intérieur. Yoruichi alla payé avant de les rejoindres_

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre. _Soi Fon grimaça avant d'acquiescer. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser, elle était la avec Yoruichi. Ça semblait être un rêve._

 _Yoruichi attrapa sa main dans la sienne, elle aurait à discuter avec sa mère au retour, mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait que profiter du moment présent. Shaolin lui sourit en retour._

 _Quand elle fut à nouveau installer dans le lit, les trois jeunes femmes parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout de ce qui c'était passé durant ses dernière année. Rapidement la jeune fille commença à fatiguée._

-Je pense qu'on va rentrer, je reviendrais demain après ma journée de travail. _Dit elle a sa petite sœur de cœur._

-Pas de soucis, merci déjà d'être là. _Kukaku attrapa sa veste et son sac._

-Passe une bonne nuit. _Fit elle. Yoruichi embrassa son front avant de partir._

 _Elle monta dans la voiture et commença à se diriger vers chez elle._

-Elle est mignonne comme tout ta cousine… _Fit Kukaku, son regard fixer par la fenêtre passager._ Mais pour ton père, que va tu faire ? _Yoruichi serra le volant_

-Pour le moment rien, je vais parlé avec ma mère d'abord, ensuite j'aviserais. Je vais te déposer à la maison, ensuite je part chez eux. J'ai un peu de route alors je rentrerai sûrement tard. _Kukaku acquiesça. Quand elle arriva à la maison la femme descendit et elle parti directement au domaine Shihoin._

 _À son arrivé il faisait deja nuit._ _Elle sonna, à cette heure là il n'y avait plus de femmes de ménage ou autre._

-Oui ? _Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de l'interphone._

-Maman, c'est moi. _Elle entendit un bip continue et le portail s'ouvrit, puis la porte d'entrée, elle pénétra dans le halle, sa mère l'attendait la._

-Je suppose que tu es là pour Shaolin ? _Yoruichi fut incrédule, elle était au courant ?_ Ne t'en fait pas, ton père n'est pas là pour la soirée. _Yoruichi hocha la tête, puis elle remarqua des hématomes sur les bras de sa mère, voyant ou était le regard de sa filles elle baissa son châle sur ses bras._

-Allons au salon. _La plus jeune la suivi. Avant de s'assoir sur le canapé en face de sa mère._

-Tu l'a revue alors ?

-Oui, je suppose que nos retrouvailles auraient pus se faire dans de meilleures conditions que ça… elle venait à peine de frôlé la mort… encore une fois… pourquoi ne m'a tu jamais dit qu'elle était en vie ? Où même ce que papa a fait ?!

-Je… je le voulais, mais ton père ne m'a pas laissé faire. Si je parlait à qui que ce soit, tu aurais eu droit au même sort, je suis tellement désolée, à l'époque j'étais faible et j'avais peur… mais j'ai tout fait pour la sauver, je n'avais plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'elle était partie avec Retsu, seulement récemment après qu'elle ait été blessée. Elle est devenue forte et a surmonté l'épreuve. Tu dois savoir pourquoi ton père a fait ça ?

 _-_ Pour l'héritage de ta sœur, elle en était la dernière héritière, ses parents avaient grandement économisé, à sa mort tout lui revenait, soit à toi, mais aussi pour se débarrasser d'une héritière potentiel, il aurais eu à partagé ses biens avec elle en temps que seconde fille. _Yuna hocha la tête._

-Parfaitement, tu à seulement oublié un petit détail, elle était un déchets pour lui, il ne la jamais aimé, malgré qu'elle soit la fille de ma defeinte sœur, elle n'était rien pour lui, elle n'avait pas son sang ni celuis d'un Shihoin, ma sœur, était la cadette n'a pas hérité de notre fortune seulement une petite partie, elle a décidé de vivre d'elle seule et de gardé l'argent pour sa fille, elle vivait simplement puis avait trouvé un mari c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. Je m'en suis rendu compte peu après que l'état de Shaolin commençai à se détériorer, quand il la su il était fou de rage. Mais maintenant il veux s'en prendre à ton héritage, je veux seulement que tu vive la vie que tu souhaites, que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Je refuse de te forcé au mariage. Moi même je suis passé par là. _Yoruichi fut incrédule._

-,Papa… Et toi ? _Elle hocha la tête._

-Il n'y pas eu d'amour au début, apres quelques années j'ai commencé à l'aimé, à l'époque il n'était pas comme ça, mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment, ont m'a forcé à me marier et à avoir un enfant, je refuse que tu vive ça, mais cette enfant, jamais je ne la regretterai. _Elle attrapa Yoruichi dans ses bras._ Car elle est tout ce qu'il me reste et est une femme magnifique, suis ton chemin, je vais essayer de calmé ton père.

-Mais maman… pourquoi tu ne divorce pas ? _Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste._

-C'est trop tard, si je le fait je perdrais tout, pas que cela me dérange, mais ton père aurai gagné… il est devenue un homme méprisable, et puis si je le fait, qui sais ce qu'il pourrai faire par haine. _Yoruichi baissa les yeux. Elle ne c'était jamais rendu compte du malheur de sa mère, de ce que son père était vraiment. Elle sentie des larmes lui monté au yeux._

-Maman… tu à fait tout ça pour moi, tout ce temps pour ne pas me faire souffrir, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte, je suis tellement idiote. _Mizako souria tristement en passant une mais sur la joue de sa fille._

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en rendre compte, cabaurzsi idiot si tu l'avais fait. _Yoruichi se pencha dans son touché._

-Que va tu faire maintenant ? _La femme adulte se releva._

-Faire comme si de rien n'était, je vais attendre le moment où il fera une erreur qui se retourna contre lui. _Elle se tourna face à Yoruichi._ Mais laisse moi faire, c'est ma faute, seule moi doit le résoudre.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute… _Mizako embrassa sa fille sur la joue._

-Tu devras rentré, mine de rien ça fait plus d'une heure que tu es là, tu à encore de la route à faire, sinon tu va rentré trop tard. _Yoruichi hocha simplement la tête. Elle l'éteigna rapidement._

-Tien moi au courant, et fait attention à toi.

-Pas de soucis, mais ne parle pas à ton père d'elle, et inversement, elle a été assez marqué, ce n'est pas là peine de lui rappeller des souvenirs qu'elle essaie peux être d'oublier, d'ailleurs passe le mes veux de rétablissement, et occupé toi d'elle pour moi, je l'aime autant que ma propre fille. _Yoruichi hocha la tête._

-Pas de soucis, reposé toi bien.

~A suivre~


End file.
